Impossible love
by Sacura
Summary: A girl is sent between worlds to break a curse. YU YU Hakusho/Inu Yasha fic.
1. Default Chapter

This is the Impossible Love Prologue. Sorry that I didn't state before that this is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Inu Yasha fanfic. So sorry to all you who where confused.  
  
Prologue  
  
When he looked around he saw the beautiful face of a young girl. She smiled and said to him, " you must be under great pain, come with me." He looked in her eyes; they gave him the feeling that he could trust her. Her eyes where a brilliant blue, as deep as the ocean, so deep he got lost in them. He was suddenly lurched out of his daydream. " What is your name stranger?" she asked him. How should he answer? She was so beautiful. " Inu Yasha" he replied. " Hmm, a nice name, I'm Sacura." she told him. She described the place she was taking him too; it was a bit away from the out skirts of town. When they arrived he amidetly saw that it was a church. But that was not where she lived, she had taken him there to cleanse his wounds. A feeling of dread over came him as she neared with the cloth and alcohol. 


	2. Sacura is traped

If you read the prologue then you found that this is a YYH/ Inu Yasha fic. Sorry for the trouble. Well Chap. one - three is mostly Inu Yasha. If you want YYH you'll have to wait till Cha. four or so. But if you do skip you might be confused. Oh and that Sacura and me are not the same person. Chapter 1  
  
Trap for Inu Yasha  
  
He let out a whimper like a dog when Sacura applied the alcohol- dampened cloth to his wound. " Told you it would sting," she said trying hard not to laugh. " What is this stuff that evil stuff that burns like fire and stings like poison?" he asked her in a very poetic way. "It' is alcohol, it is used to rinse and clean your wounds, so don't be such a wimp." she told him now chuckaling. 'How could a demon be so weak about a little stinging? ' " You would scream if I applied this to your wounds!" he shouted at me. 'Oh yeah? Try me! 'She took his hand and while all he could do was stare, ripped her arm open. " Try me!" she told him. He looked at her disbelivingly, then applied the cloth. She blinked once, twice, and it was over. She had flinched, but not screamed. " So?" she asked him, " do you now believe me?" " Yes" he answered. And she finished cleaning his wounds with out another word passing. He stayed in her house for a few days, to recover. She tried to ask him what happened that he could get such wounds, but he wouldn't tell her anything. Then when all his wounds had healed a little he wanted to leave, but she was against it, " You should let your wounds totally heal." " But that could take years!" he argued. " Not if you let me sow them, then it will only take a few weeks." she replied. " I guess your right," he admitted. So she started to sow the flaps of skin together and he didn't even flinch. 'So he has toughened up a little, but he had that look in his eyes.' Then he looked at her in a way that no one has ever looked at her before. It then hit her, he loved her. But how could he love her, she was human and he was demon. They where totally different, that's when he leaned to kiss her. She couldn't let him so she ran. "Sacura, please wait." He called after her, but she had already gone into the forest. When she looked back he was still chasing her, when she was suddenly lifted of the ground.  
"Sacura please." he shouted after her. Then he heard her scream. "SACURA, where are you?" he shouted out. "Help Inu Yasha!" she screamed. 'Was someone holding her hostage? She could be hurt! '" Sacura I'm coming!" he shouted. " So, I didn't just catch a girl but an idiot as well." a very familiar voice said. " Is that Sesshoumaru?" he asked. " Yes, you dimwit, and the girl now belongs to me." Sesshoumaru said in a calm voice knowing that he would have an outburst. "Where is Sacura?" Inu Yasha yelled. "Oh, is that her name? Well, go find her, if I haven't killed her by then." Sesshoumaru said laughing as he retreated into the shadows. "Tell me where she is!" Inu Yasha yelled after him but to no avail.  
  
"HELP" she was screaming her head off, so what? She was stuck in a cage, some weirdo with eye shadow staring at her and Inu Yasha no where in sight. What else could possibly go wrong? "He won't find you," the guy said. "Yes he will find me" Sacura told the stranger. "Oh, so you can't always get the clue, look around you. This location is impossible to reach unless you can see it. So my idiot brother won't find you." He snorted. "What your brothers, you are nothing alike." she commented. "Thank you" he responded. "It was not meant as a compliment." She told him. "Then you must not know my idiot brother." He said in low whisper, almost a growl. "Well if he can't find me on his own then. INU YASHA HELP ME!!" she yelled. "Well you need to be taught some manners. Ah, the royal army will do nicely. We will send you there. Noraku, take care of Inu Yasha." he said. "No, please don't hurt him. I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him." Sacura yelled out. "Don't, that would not be necessary." a voice called out. "Inu Yasha?" she was hoping that her beloved has come to save her. He did not answer her but instead looked at his brother and turned into another form. "What." Sacura stuttered. "You see every one falls for the shape-shifters tricks." Inu Yasha's brother said and vanished. Sacura tried a few desperate screams before being carried away by Noraku.  
  
So how was Chapter one? I'm still working on the remaining chapters, but I'll be done soon. If you liked it than keep reading them, if you don't than just stop. Please no negative remarks please. 


End file.
